


Christmas Carols

by show_me_the_universe



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Modern AU, also theyre all based off christmas songs i guess, i did absolutely no proofreading on these okay, just like allusions to stuff sometimes I guess, literally just pure tooth rotting fluff, nothing explicit though, rated T to be safe because its a modern au and theyre in their 20's, so basically its christmas and they're really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: Hi yes I love gelphie and I love Christmas so why not both???These are christmas and winter one-shots all inspired by holiday songs!happy holidays!(yes I know I'm updating this in July give me a break)





	1. Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> all chapters are modern au unless stated otherwise

Once again, it was Christmas, and as Glinda listened to her favorite Christmas song- the original recording of _Sleigh Ride_ \- it occurred to her that she’d never actually been on a sleigh ride before.

So after some research and planning, she decided to book a private sleigh ride through a forest for the Saturday before Christmas. After a sufficient amount of begging she managed to get Elphaba to come along.

“It’ll be so romantic, Elphie! Just imagine, the beautiful sparkling snow, the majestic horses, and I picked an option that gets us a bonfire to rent after the ride. We can make hot chocolate and look at the stars!”

“This sounds fun and all, but keep in mind this is Minnesota, it’ll be ten below zero the entire time. We’ll freeze halfway to death before we can actually enjoy our time together.”

“There’s an option to rent a cabin overnight too.”

“And?”

“We can go there after our sleigh ride and warm up,” Glinda said with a wink.

That was all the convincing Elphaba needed.

* * *

The sleigh ride itself wasn’t nearly as glamorous as the Hallmark movies made it seem. It was snowing that evening, and snowflakes kept landing in their eyes. The horses were more smelly than majestic. On top of it all- as Elphaba had predicted- the temperature was a balmy 8 degrees below zero.

Glinda wasn’t even upset though. The snow-covered trees were still beautiful and she had Elphaba by her side, which was all she could really ask for.

They were walking back to their cabin when the wind suddenly picked up.

“It’s absolutely freezing out here!” Glinda shivered as she took her girlfriend’s hand.

“You need to start wearing real winter jackets,” Elphaba said from behind the hood of her parka, “That trenchcoat is adorable but it’s clearly not keeping you warm. Maybe that’s what I’ll get you for Christmas.”

“Or you could just warm me up now?” Glinda practically dragged Elphaba into their tiny rental cabin, where a fire was already glowing in the fireplace.

Elphaba laughed as she pulled her girlfriend into an embrace, “Of course, my sweet”


	2. Baby, It's Cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MUSICALVERSE!!!
> 
> Takes place between Act 1 and Act 2. I like to think that Glinda and Elphaba met in secret a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i just said, this is musicalverse not modern au

Glinda and Elphaba had spent the entire evening together in a tiny cabin in the middle of the woods, their secret meeting place where they would so often share a stolen moment together.

It was their secret haven, a warm shelter among the cold world of treachery and wickedness and lies.

Sometimes, it seemed that their time together would never end, but the sun always rose the next morning and they would part ways, promising they would see each other again.

The small couch in front of the fire was unbelievably cozy. Even though Glinda was still wearing the constricting and scratchy ballgown she had arrived in, she couldn’t be more comfortable in front of the roaring fire with Elphaba nestled into her.

Glinda wanted to stay forever, but in the back of her mind she knew she should be leaving. Lurlinemas celebrations started at daybreak, and as a public figure, Glinda needed to be there. But… was it worth leaving Elphie? She was so soft and warm and caring and gentle and the world outside was so cold- both literally and figuratively.

But in the end, logic for once triumphed over love. “Elphie, I really can’t be staying here tonight. I’m needed in the Emerald City tomorrow morning for the Lurlinemas festivations.”

“I know, love,” Elphaba sighed against Galinda’s skin, “But that blizzard out there, it’s horrendous. I know you have your bubble, but surely all the snow and ice would pierce it.”

“It’s really not that bad out, I’ll be fine.”

“But my dear, it’s so cold out there, you’d freeze to death in an instant.” Elphaba took Glinda’s hand.

“I think you’re exaggerating a bit, Elphaba.” Glinda laughed.

“Hm, maybe just a bit.” Elphaba hummed in agreement. “But with this awful weather, everyone expects travel delays anyway.”

“True. If I’m a bit late…” Glinda ran her fingers through Elphaba’s dark hair, “Who would really mind?”

“I’m glad you’re seeing it my way,” Elphaba said as she leaned in to kiss Glinda’s neck,

Glinda sighed. Any resistance she had planned to put up melted away in that very instant. “Elphie…”

Elphaba responded by biting gently, just hard enough to leave a mark on her lover’s neck.

“I’ll stay tonight,” Glinda decided, shivering as Elphaba leaned into her more, pressing gentle kisses along her collarbone, “Arrive as soon as possible to the city tomorrow, try to cover up all the hickies you’re leaving, damn you. I’ll apologize for being late, I’ll blame the weather, everyone will forgive me, and we’ll all have a blessed Lurlinemas.”

“That didn’t take a lot of convincing,” Elphaba observed as she sat up and reached for the zipper on the back of Glinda’s dress. 

“The joke’s on you, my love,” Glinda said as she pulled Elphaba down into a kiss, “I never wanted to leave, anyway.


	3. Holly Jolly Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vaguely inspired by this line: "oh ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see, somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me"

Elphaba wasn’t a huge fan of the holidays. Lots of unnecessary consumerism and the same ten songs over and over and long dinners with problematic family members… there wasn’t much to like about the Christmas season.

Winter wasn’t particularly enjoyable either. The cold of the midwestern winters was horrendous enough, but the snow was even worse. Her green skin made her stand out like a sore thumb against the white snow and the pale gray sky. She discovered that wearing a dark jacket with a scarf and a hood helped her blend in a bit more. But winter was still cold and gray and icy and gross and no amount of scarves could fix that. 

Then there were the traditions. 

So many traditions.

Elphaba was terrible at giving gifts, even though the only people she ever really got anything for were Nessa and Glinda. Gift giving always made her feel bad. All she had to do was know the two most important people in her life enough to get them something they’d appreciate, but for some reason, that was easier said than done. She’d see something she knew Glinda would love, then she’d start second guessing herself. What if Glinda already had it? What if she secretly hated it but just said she loved it to be nice? Even during the holidays, Elphaba’s anxiety would get in the way of things.

Receiving gifts was also difficult. Elphaba didn’t like much else other than Glinda and books, so shopping for her, she figured, must be a real challenge. Nessa’s gift was the same every year: a tin of cookies, just the way Nanny used to make them. Glinda’s gift was usually gift cards to Barnes and Noble and/or that little cafe down the street. 

The tradition she understood the least but liked the most was decorating. What was the point in hoisting a tree all the way up into their fourth floor apartment if they were only going to take it down in a few weeks anyway? She had no clue, but there was something so charming about the concept that she couldn’t help but love it. 

Glinda was always over the top in her decorating as well. The tree was covered in tinsel and lights and ornaments with a massive star at the top- as massive as the low ceilings of their small apartment would allow. Strings of multicolored lights covered every square inch of their bedroom ceiling, covering the room in a pink-ish glow that Elphaba decided was beautiful and sensual and sexy. Pink Glinda and the pink blankets and the pink glow of the lights… everything was pink and Elphaba loved it.

The part she loved most about decorating, however, was the mistletoe. Glinda insisted on hanging a sprig of mistletoe in every single doorway of their apartment. The front door? Mistletoe. The doorway to the tiny kitchen? Mistletoe. The door to the bedroom? Mistletoe. The door to the bathroom? Mistletoe of course. Elphaba swore she saw Glinda looking at the ceiling above the shower contemplatively, mistletoe sprig in hand. That little devil...

Regardless of Glinda’s plans for mistletoe above the shower…. Elphaba still didn’t understand the traditions of decorating. What was so romantic about kissing under a poisonous plant anyway? 

She didn’t understand it, but she didn’t complain. The holidays, however much she disliked them, brought mistletoe, which brought countless opportunities to kiss her gorgeous girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I cant remember where I saw it... if it was on tumblr or facebook or snapchat or what but I saw a thin that was a sprig of mistletoe hung above a shower and the caption was like "damn auntie lisa is really gettin it this year" and I thought . that was just the funniest h*cking thing ever so I included it here because funny
> 
> (yes I know elphie's supposed to be allergic to water let me live,,, we're ignoring that for the sake of a joke)
> 
> now if you'll excuse me its nearly 2 AM on christmas morning, and my little sister likes to wake me up usually like before 7 so im going to sleep so I dont die tomorrow
> 
> maybe will post more tomorrow but probably not idk
> 
> happy holidays to everyone!!!


	4. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware it's july. leave me alone.
> 
> also this was not edited even in the slightest but either way its pure fluff so I hope y'all enjoy

Glinda anxiously paced across the floor of her apartment, watching the snow as it fell harder than it had been all day.

She hadn’t heard anything from Elphaba all day, where was she? Had she gotten stuck in the storm? Was she safe? Would she make it home in time for Christmas?

Glinda jumped when her phone buzzed, startled by the sound.

_ -Flight got delayed. Won’t be leaving the airport for at least another hour. _

Glinda sighed. Neither of them had any control over the weather, but it was unbelievably frustrating that this stupid blizzard had to keep them apart on such a special night.

- _ Thanks for letting me know. Safe travels, love. _

_ -I’ll do my best. Love you. _

* * *

Elphaba stared at the clouds, shimmering with moonlight. She hated almost every aspect of air travel, but the amazing view out the tiny airplane window almost made up for the otherwise unpleasant experience. And, she supposed, the flight back would be easier than the flight there, for now she was heading away from her family instead of towards them.

She knew she should be sleeping, resting up for the drive back home from the airport. But no matter how hard she tried to get some rest, her mind kept wandering back to Glinda. She had promised her girlfriend that she’d be home for Christmas Eve, but the odds of that were becoming less and less likely with each snowflake that fell from the sky.

They had a special tradition every Christmas Eve of eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate, cuddled up together on the couch, watching cheesy holiday movies and just being together. And this year, Elphaba had planned on adding something else to their Christmas Eve night: an early Christmas present. 

She had the whole scene planned in her head. They’d be cuddled on the couch in their pajamas, and Glinda would beg, as she always did, for Elphaba to give her just one present a day early. This year, Elphaba would finally give in and give Glinda an early present. She’d get down on one knee, pull out a ring, and ask Glinda to marry her. She’d say yes and they’d cry and they’d kiss and-

Elphaba let the dream fade away… it wasn’t going to come true anyway.

Exhausted from her day of traveling and delays, she finally let herself fall asleep.

She dreamed only of Glinda.

* * *

_ Attention all passengers, the time is 11:26 PM on December 24th, We’re now beginning our descent into Emerald City, where the temperature is fifteen degrees under cloudy skies. It’s still snowing a bit, so we can expect some delays on the runway, but rest assured we’ll get all of you out of here as soon as possible so you can head home for the holidays. Thank you for flying with Emerald Airlines. _

Elphaba was jolted awake by the lurch of the plane landing on the runway.

The plan couldn’t unload fast enough. 

She needed to get home, needed to see Glinda.

As she got off the plane, her phone regained signal, alerting her to several new texts from Glinda.

_ -Have you landed yet? It’s almost Christmas! _

_ -I miss you, Elphie. _

_ -Should I meet you at the airport or do you think the roads are too bad? _

_ -Fuck it, it’s not snowing that hard, I’ll meet you at the airport. _

Oh sweet Oz… Elphaba panicked as she hurried to find her luggage. She thought Glinda knew better than to try driving in such an awful blizzard. She prayed Glinda would be okay.

Her phone lit up again.

_ -Made it to the airport, I’m in the main terminal. _

Elphaba’s heart fluttered as she quickly made her way towards the main terminal- which was jam-packed with people. Families meeting up for the holidays, disgruntled businessmen trying to barge through the traffic, lonely souls asleep with their luggage, waiting out delayed flights.

Finding Glinda in this mess would be impossible-

“Elphaba!” She caught sight of her girlfriend almost instantly, “Elphie!”

Time seemed to slow down as Elphaba rushed through the crowd towards the girl she was lucky enough to call her best friend, her girlfriend.

“Elphie!” Glinda laughed as she practically leapt into Elphaba’s arms, hugging her like nothing else in the world mattered. Elphaba spun her around smiled, happy to be reunited at long last. “Oz, I’m so glad to see you, I missed you so much!”

“You shouldn’t have driven here, not in this blizzard.” Elphaba laughed, wiping away tears of joy she didn’t even realize she was crying.

“Oh, you would’ve done the exact same for me.”

“You’re right.” Elphaba grinned, unable to contain her sheer joy to be with Glinda again.

“How’s the family?” Glinda asked, still clinging to Elphaba.

“Awful, but what’s new? How are the cats?”

“They miss you- not nearly as much as I did though.” Glinda pressed kiss after kiss to Elphaba’s jawline, to her cheek, ever so close to her lips.

“Listen, Glinda.” Elphaba took a half-step back, just enough to escape Glinda’s onslaught of affection. This was her chance. “I wanted to give you an early Christmas present this year, you know, since you’re always asking.”

“Elphaba, you don’t have to, I’m sorry I always bug you about that-”

“It’s not a problem at all, it’s just taken me awhile to find a gift worthy of being opened a day early.” Elphaba pulled out a small box, wrapped with a tiny silk ribbon.

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” Glinda reached to take the box, but Elphaba stopped her.

“I’ll open it for you,”

“What? Why?"

Elphaba cleared her throat. “This is not where I planned to be doing this, Glin. I wanted to be in our apartment in our pajamas eating cookies, but… I suppose the crowded terminal of an airport works too. Glinda…” Elphaba got down on one knee and watched as Glinda’s eyes lit up, “You’re the best friend I could ever ask for. You’re sweet and kind and funny and beautiful in every way possible, and I can’t even begin to put into words how much you mean to me. I love you more than anything, my sweet, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She carefully opened the tiny box, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Glinda smiled as Elphaba slid the ring onto her finger, “Yes, of course!”

They kissed, and Elphaba soaked in the comfort of Glinda’s embrace, loving how she tasted like hot chocolate and sugar cookies, how her touch, her loving embrace felt like home.

A handful of people around them cheered, and Elphaba was suddenly aware of how awkward she must look, sleep deprived and exhausted and a mess from traveling, proposing to a girl in a christmas sweater in a busy airport on Christmas Eve. 

Elphaba realized how awkward she was- and she didn’t care in the slightest. All that mattered was that she was home, she was with Glinda- her  _ fiancee _ , and…

The clock in the center of the plaza struck midnight.

“See?” Elphaba smiled as she pulled Glinda into a hug, “I told you I’d be home for Christmas.”

“I love you, Elphie.” Glinda sighed as she leaned into the embrace.

Elphaba pressed a kiss to Glinda’s forehead. “I love you too, my sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment! thank you for reading!


End file.
